Smart phones, tablets, and other electronic mobile devices enable users of the devices to conveniently perform both business and recreational operations. Users of electronic mobile devices can perform operations such as participate in a video conference, make telephone calls, watch movies, read and respond to electronic mail (“email”), manipulate spreadsheets, play games, organize budgets, or otherwise recreate, perform business, and/or interact with other people. While some of these operations or functions may be performed while holding the electronic mobile device in one or two hands, other functions or services are more conveniently performed or received from an electronic mobile device in a hands-free environment. In other words, while video conferencing, watching a movie, or interacting with the electronic mobile device with a keyboard or mouse, interaction with the electronic mobile device is easier, more enjoyable, and/or more effective while not having to hold the electronic mobile device.
Some existing solutions are already available for propping up an electronic mobile device to allow the user to watch or interact with the electronic mobile device without holding the electronic mobile device with one or two hands. However, these solutions are bulky, difficult to carry, significantly add to the thickness of the phone, and/or are difficult to use. For example, some smart phone cases (e.g., after-market cases that are added around the case of the smart phone) are configured to prop a phone up on a table of flat surface to enable hands-free interaction with the smart phone. However, these types of cases regularly double the thickness of the smart phone and sometime match the weight of the smart phone, added both bulk and weight to the device. Other existing solutions are similarly cumbersome or come with other inconvenient drawbacks, such as being difficult to set up to hold the smart phone at a good angle.
What is needed is an electronic mobile device holder that enables hands-free viewing of an electronic mobile device.